


highs and lows

by wuwu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: 5+1 Things, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, its jst 5 times ryujis zipper was down bc he was horny lol, ok akira jst gives him a handjob in secret so no exhibitionism lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuwu/pseuds/wuwu
Summary: Akira knows he shouldn't embarrass him so much, but seeing Ryuji soflusteredis one of his favorite things.5 times Ryuji was embarrassed because of Akira, and 1 time the roles were switched.





	highs and lows

**Author's Note:**

> insp by a couple lines in-game during the pyramid palace and ofc i had to turn it to smut lol..
> 
> Ryuji: _Damn, still closed. I was hopin' maybe it got left open... but nope._  
>  Morgana: _There's no way that would happen. The only thing that gets left open is the zipper to your pants._
> 
> also !! the underage warning is jst bc theyre like 16 or 17 or w/e but it doesnt extend to anyone else so dw

It’s sneaky, Akira knows this, but _God_ he can’t find it in him to care as he tugs Ryuji along to his secret training spot, eyes glinting while Ryuji does his damndest to convince him to leave. Ryuji’s hands are so soft and warm and he just seems so _innocent_ as Akira pulls him into a corner, palms reaching out to hold him close. Ryuji can only look at him with a flushed face and dizzy eyes and Akira thinks that he looks so goofy, yet so beautiful. With his back turned to the outside world, Ryuji shields him from the rest of the school, creating a cocoon of humidity as Akira attempts to kiss at his jaw.

“Dude, we can’t—we gotta stop,” Ryuji gasps out. Miraculously, he turns even redder than before, and _of course_ that only spurs Akira on even more. “Seriously, I’m all for making out with you, but what if someone _sees?_ ” Ah, Straight Man™ Ryuji is here. He forgot.

“Close your eyes,” he supplies unhelpfully. “Then you won’t notice.” He grins at the sputter Ryuji gives, eyes rolling as he watches his kind-of boyfriend shake his head animatedly.

“Look, I know you don’t give a shit about what people say about you,” Ryuji scolds, “But I’d like to keep my dignity.” Akira snorts. “Shut up!”

Ignoring his outburst, Akira pulls his face closer, chin tilting down slightly so he can capture Ryuji’s lips in his. The faux blond melts under his touch, chest pushing against Akira’s so he can minimize the distance between them. Ryuji seems to have forgotten about any previous apprehension, something Akira is grateful for, and he uses this opportunity to move a hand down to slowly ruck up Ryuji’s shirt so he can get easier access to the button on his pants.

Ryuji doesn’t seem to dwell on this development, for he bucks up into Akira’s hand, mouth breaking away slightly so he can let out a large breath of air. Fingers lose themselves in dark locks, twirling and tugging as a hand palms at the growing erection in Ryuji’s boxers. He works slowly, fingers teasing at his length, ghosting along with a touch so featherlight it makes Ryuji voice a sound akin to a whine. Akira feels like he could draw out a few more groans from him, but the sound of feet hitting pavement a few yards away reminds him that they’re still in public, and that it would _definitely_ cause some legal problems if they were caught.

“What are you doing?” After hearing the pounding of feet, Ryuji pulls back and stares up at him, though his body remains ever so close. “What am _I_ doing? Holy shit. Someone’s gonna find us, man.” His head swings around to try and get a peek at the group of students that had just run past, but he can’t see anything from where he’s at.

Akira only brings one finger up to his lips, hushing him as his other hand continues to stroke Ryuji’s cock. He feels naughty for trying something so daring, but he’s comforted slightly by the bobbing of Ryuji’s adam's apple that seems to show he wants to continue this act as well. The twinge of red at the tips of his ears does nothing to hide his interest, either. He’s like an open book. Cute.

“Bro, if we get caught, being expelled is gonna be the least of your worries,” Ryuji complains once more. He doesn’t move away, though. He doesn’t try to hide himself in his pants, or attempt to bring Akira’s hand up from where it rests lazily. His hips roll and his forehead presses against Akira’s shoulder and he breathes out a quivering sigh that does _wonders_ to the heat that builds up in Akira’s core. Speeding up his hand, Akira slowly works up the courage to rock his hips against Ryuji’s thigh, lips parting as he does his best to bite back a moan. Ryuji’s been doing his best to only let out soft gasps, so he doesn’t want to ruin their moment of intimacy by being too loud. (Even as much as the thought appeals to him.)

Akira is sure they look the very definition of horny teenagers; bodies pressed together in a rush of heat and mouths gliding against one another as they rut against each other. Ryuji holds Akira’s face in his hands, keeping him still so their tongues can meet without the threat of their teeth clashing. It happens a few times, but not enough to drive Akira out of his stupor that leaves him in a haze of wanting. With one hand jerking off Ryuji, the other snakes around to keep the two pressed together, hand stretching out against the small of his kind-of-boyfriend’s back.

When they slow to a finish, Ryuji groans with a lack of subtlety, movements stuttered as he cums into Akira’s hand. Faring a little better, Akira simply sighs against Ryuji’s neck, a low mewl threatening to escape as he shudders. They stand there for a few seconds, Akira regulating his breathing and wondering what the hell he’s supposed to do with a handful of jizz, and Ryuji basking in the afterglow of a handjob that every teenage boy fantasizes about.

Ryuji separates slowly, eyes drawn to the mess in both Akira’s hands and the growing splotch on the front of his pants. He tucks himself back into his uniform, fingers flitting around the button to his pants as he holds back a laugh.

“How fun,” Akira comments, deadpan. He stares down, hand moving away from himself as he wiggles his legs to judge his comfort.

“Payback for your indecency,” Ryuji says, sticking his tongue out. He picks up a leaf from the ground, handing it over. “Use this for now. I’ll let you borrow my gym clothes once we get back into the building.” Akira wrinkles his nose. “I washed them last night! They’re clean, so don’t even think of whining.”

Despite his lingering doubt, Akira wipes his hand off and throws the leaf back to the ground, silently lamenting the filth he unduly bestowed upon his mother earth. He shoves his hands into his pockets, gesturing for Ryuji to walk ahead of him so he can hide the change of color in the front of his pants. It works out well for the most part, save for when Ryuji would unexpectedly stop, causing Akira to bump his face against the back of the blond’s head. ( _“Look up when you’re walking, dude!” “...My bad…”_ )

Ryuji shoos him off into the bathroom after he’s given Akira his sweatpants, calling out that he’s gotta figure something out on his own in terms of underwear. Akira doesn’t bother, instead choosing to just ball up his pants and briefs in one big mass that he can shove in his bag. The sweatpants are baggy and warm and he feels even better than he did just ten minutes before, absorbed in the fact that he’s _wearing Ryuji’s clothes_ and there’s nothing that could make this day any better.

When they meet up with Ann and Morgana on the school’s rooftop a few minutes later, the two point out both the change of clothes and the fact that Ryuji forgot to zip up his pants. Akira succumbs to a fit of laughter and doesn’t even try to tell them that they’ve got the wrong idea, already well aware that their situation can’t be lied about. Ryuji shakes his head and denies everything in a high pitch, but Akira can only hide his face in his hands as he lowers himself to the ground, stomach aching as he ignores the teasing that his teammates give him.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be jst in 1 whole thing but uhhh that didnt work out so heres hoping i can keep up w it lol


End file.
